The present invention relates generally to an improved cargo control for facilitating securing of cargo for transportation. More particularly, the invention relates to a tie down system and coupling system to provide an adjustable, locking tie down system.
Cargo of various types is transported by a variety of means, including trailers, such as flat bed trailers, which are designed to transport various loads positioned on the trailer bed along its length, or at discrete locations thereon. Other vehicles, such as airplanes or trains, are also used to transport cargo. In many cases, the loads carried by such trailers or other vehicles may be bulky and irregular in shape and/or weight distribution, adversely effecting stability of the load on the trailer, In order to safely transport cargo in such environments, the cargo must be secured against any movement or shifting, and cargo control systems have been developed for this purpose. Such cargo control systems have included retaining straps fixed on one side of a trailer bed and having retaining hooks on a free end which are secured to the other side of the trailer bed over a portion of a load positioned on the trailer bed. The retaining straps may include a ratchet type assembly positioned along its length for tightening down of the strap onto a load. The strap may also be anchored at its one end via a winch assembly for tightening of the strap. Over center buckles are also commonly employed with tensioning straps for cargo tie-down systems to secure cargo on a trailer bed or floor. In the past, the tie down straps may have been situated at discrete intervals along the length of the trailer bed, but were fixed in position, and thus presented problems with properly securing certain loads, depending upon the shape and size of the cargo. More recently, the cargo retaining straps are adjustably positioned by means of movable winches mounted upon elongated tracks fixed to a vehicle bed, floor or vehicle wall. The winches are movable, allowing the tension forces within the cargo-retaining strap to be substantially perpendicular to the axis of the winch track. Different vehicle mounted tracks for use with load bearing winches have been developed, and include a double L track design as well as a C track design as examples.
In addition to these types of cargo control systems, some types of cargo or loads are not properly securable using just tie downs straps or the like, due to their weight, shape or other factors. In such situations, it would be worthwhile to provide a cargo control system that allowed more flexibility to properly secure certain types of goods or cargo, particularly with respect to a trailer, such as a flat bed trailer. For example, it is difficult to properly secure a smaller, very heavy object such as a coil of flat-rolled steel and the like. The typical tie down belts fastened to each side of the trailer side rail span the entire width of the trailer. These belts are not convenient, nor effective for securing a coil of flat rolled steel because the length of the coil is short. The belts are typically permanently affixed to the trailer and positioned at predetermined intervals such that only one or possibly two of the belts could be used to attempt to secure the steel coil load. Additionally, the weight of a steel coil load may be beyond the capacity of one or two belts to secure the load. To overcome these types of problems, some trailer manufacturers have incorporated a channel or groove into the floor of the trailer. The channel is generally formed with a flange on either side of the groove opening and typically runs the length of the trailer. The channel is used in conjunction with a tie down anchor. The tie down anchor includes a large end piece, which fits within the channel but is too large to fit past, and thus is retained by, the channel flanges. The tie down anchor body extends up through the channel flanges and provides an anchor for a tie down cable, chain, or the like. The large end configuration requires that the tie down anchor is inserted into the channel opening at the end of the channel. This often requires that a section of the trailer end be temporarily removed to gain access to the end of the channel. The tie down can be slid along the channel until it is in the proper location to secure a load. The end of the tie down protruding from the groove typically has a hole or slot to engage a steel cable or chain used to secure the load in conjunction with other like tie downs. The trailers can have multiple grooves, which can accommodate a plurality of tie downs to secure the load.
Unfortunately, the current groove/tie down system still has problems. The tie downs are designed to slide within the channel, which can lead to hazardous results. The tie down can slide from its initial position due to vibration or directional tension or forces exerted by the securing cable or chain. This can result in the loss of tension in the cable or chain, which can in turn allow the tie down to slide more, and eventually result in the loss of the load. This requires that the tie down be secured by using blocks, bars, boards or other means to prevent the tie downs from sliding in the channel.
Based upon the deficiencies of the prior attempts at improving cargo control systems, it would be advantageous to provide a cargo control system integrated into a cargo carrying floor assembly, such as in a floor of a flat bed trailer, van type trailer, train or airplane as examples. The cargo control system should be adjustable and lockable and easily accessed and used for properly securing cargo.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies noted in the prior art by providing a novel tie down system for use with a vehicle such as a truck trailer, train or airplane, wherein the tie down system is incorporated into the floor or wall of the vehicle. The tie down system comprises at least one groove within the floor of the vehicle. Each groove has a flange extending inward on either side of the groove. One of the flanges has a plurality of notches formed in it. The system includes at least one tie down coupling member comprising an anchor hook insertable into the groove wherein the hook registers against an anchor flange opposite the flange having the plurality of notches. Each tie down member further comprises at least one boss extending therefrom which is positioned and sized to engage at least one of the notches in the notched flange in a manner preventing the tie down member from sliding along the groove. A tie down chain or cable is attached to the tie down member in a manner to secure a load to the floor of the vehicle. The tie down system allows for selective placement of tie downs with respect to a load to properly secure the load. The system also positively prevents withdrawal of the anchor hook from the channel if a tie down is coupled thereto.
It is therefore an object of the system to provide a locking cargo control system, which facilitates properly securing some types of loads. This and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description in conjunction with drawings.